


The Will of a Generation

by FishTheTaco2



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, I kill people off waaaaaaaaaaaaaay Later on, Nimue is the Best Mom, Slow Burn, Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic and the Secret Rings, VERY fucking Slow, Yeah I write Sonic, no beta we die like men, older cast, this is gonna be a long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishTheTaco2/pseuds/FishTheTaco2
Summary: Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Life is bound by Rings of fate, our fate powered by the will to carry on. You are the Hope of Time and the Defeat of Gods, You mortal, will be The Will of a Generation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Writing this from FF.net. But This version will have the added Plus of being more edited by me.

Sonic was bored to all hell. He had far too much energy; he couldn’t stand still. Who was he, Knuckles?  Sonic had begun pacing back and forth, having nothing to do, as he finally, finally had some alone time. And that had made him hate it. He needed stimulation. He hated having nothing to do. He had to do something.

 

He could go and mess with the old egg, but he hadn’t heard diddly squat of him for a while.  _ “Especially since he fled from our last fight” _ . He scowled in annoyance, his fuse growing smaller and smaller.  

 

And then something odd happened. Everything suddenly froze around the blue hedgehog. The grass and the sky highlighted by a slight purple aura. He could only look on in confusion. His mind trying to wrap around the unusual sight.

 

The ground surrounding his feet then began to light up in a small glow, particles of purple swirling around him, the glow capturing his attention as he was suddenly pulled into the light from underneath.  _ He asked for an adventure and one was given to him. His trials of will had unknowingly begun.   _

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egg.

Sonic’s eyes fluttered open once the whole ordeal had ended. His surroundings were made of a frozen bleached out wasteland.  _ Almost like a void _ … He groaned slightly from the impact, teleporting without consent tended to have that effect. His vision was a blurred grey fog. Sonic attempted to just blink away the blur. However, that wasn’t the to be, as the blur refused to go away. Sonic's confusion immediately switched to a panic; slowly examining the barren place with wide eyes.

 

He looked around him, a familiar feeling engulfing him.

 

As he stood, he looked around, trying to figure out where he was, when he noticed a black dot in the distance. He started to jog over to the dot, his curiosity getting the better of him.

 

_ Shadow groaned as he held his forehead, eyes clenched as he tried to focus back to reality. He didn’t understand what had happened. Although couldn’t understand it, he stood to his feet, examining the area until his attention switched over to the blue dot off to the distance. Coming closer. _

 

Sonic could only grin when he noticed who it was.

 

“Hey, Shads!” He yelled out.

 

_ Oh Chaos, it’s him. _ Shadow just attempted to ignore the hedgehog, until realizing he had no choice but to interact. His arms folded across his fluffed chest, he turned his back to the dot. He didn’t call out, as he wanted to see if he’d approach. 

 

When Sonic noticed Shadow wasn’t moving, he jogged over to him faster. 

 

Shadow just stood there, waiting for him to finally arrive. And once he had, he just stared with the same ruby red eyes that constantly greeted with a sense of attitude. 

 

“Took you long enough,” Shadow remarked, a brow raised as his stubborn expression remained still.

 

“I was trying to find out what happened to me,” He replied.

 

“I suppose we’re in the same boat,” Shadow sighed in disappointment. He was expecting to have found an answer from the blue hedgehog, but apparently, he was stuck in the same situation. 

 

Shadow just turned on his heels, glancing right over to the first area. His red pupils looked back at him from the corner of his eye, gesturing with a quick tilt of his head. “We won’t find anything until we start searching.” Sonic followed silently, trying to see if he could find anything.

 

A small song played off in the distance of the pale void. It was incredibly familiar, leaving the black hedgehog to cringe. “This way,” He flicked his hand in a gesture of ‘follow me,’ leading the way to a frozen Green Hill Zone.

 

Sonic could only grin in excitement. Recognizing the loops for what they were, he ran forward yelling out in glee.

 

“C’mon Shads!” Sonic yelled out.

 

Shadow could only follow in silent exasperation. He would absolutely apologize, but he hated the tunes Green Hill Zone totem poles emitted. Especially because whenever he had fought Sonic there back at home, the hedgehog would annoy him by singing it as loud as possible. 

 

“Hedgehog,” he growled out. “If you start singing, I will hurt you.”

 

“Aww, don’t be like that. I’m pretty sure you love my singing, Faker,” Sonic laughed as he raced into the hills.

 

This caused Shadow to wince as he followed after him. “If you ever say that again, then I’ll make you  _ suffer _ !” Shadow exclaimed.

 

Sonic could only laugh as he ran faster, knowing the zone by heart. 

Shadow however just watched and followed the blue nuisance, as he couldn’t remember much of the zone. His shoes let out sparks from the back, his rockets set while he skated forward. He soon caught up to the blue annoyance, trying not to hit any of the frozen animals lurking about. 

 

On and on they went through the zone until reaching the end. Sonic skid on his heels to a stop, smiling back at Shadow as the black and red hedgehog stopped beside him in confusion.

 

“Why did we stop?” He asked.

 

“Check this out, this is my favorite part of the zone,” Sonic said as he poked the ending sign with his finger. It spun, the sign changing to his face. 

 

Shadow could only stare at him blankly.  _ ‘He’s an idiot _ .’ Was the only thing going through his mind.

 

Sonic ran past it, leaving the black hedgehog to follow after him as he raced to another point in the zone. Something had caught his attention, running towards it until he was jumped by a large machine. 

 

“Ohohoho!” A familiar voice laughed out. Its baratonic sound bringing a small scowl from Sonic. Eggman was in his large hover chair, grinning at Sonic. His grin was making Sonic a tad bit wary. When Eggman finally began talking, Sonic’s nerves were on end.

 

“What a fine day to have the displeasure of meeting you. Hedgehog.” 

 

“I could say the same thing Egghead,” Sonic said.

 

Shadow came a second later, his skates skidding to a stop beside Sonic as he finally caught up. 

 

“Oh! Well if it isn’t Shadow the Hedgehog.” Eggman chortled out. His glee pouring off of him in waves.

 

“Robotnik,” Shadow greeted with a nod.“What are you doing here?” He calmly asked out. 

 

“ I don’t know myself. You see Hedgehog, I was at my home making a new machine to defeat that joker over there,” he said, gesturing towards Sonic, “When a bright light enveloped me. Bringing me to this boorish barren place.”  He simply waved his hand around to emphasize his point.

 

“Naturally, I was curious about the white expanse around us. So I ran a few tests on the scanner  I have.”

 

“Do you always carry a scanner in your chair?” Sonic asked.

 

“Yes,” was the answer he got.

 

Shadow only respectively nodded to Eggman’s answers. He was family, whether he liked it or not. So he at least had to give him a chance.

 

“Then what do we do, Robotnik?”

 

Sonic could only squawk in confusion. Was Shadow crazy?

 

“Are we really gonna listen to chrome dome here?” He asked. 

 

Shadow turned his attention back to Sonic. “We have no lead ourselves Hedgehog. Besides, I can’t leave him here alone.”

 

Sonic could only sigh in defeat, not having anything to refute. Apparently yes, he was crazy.

 

Eggman couldn’t help but smirk. Shadow made it almost too easy for him already.  Shadow just kept his attention on Sonic for just a while longer until he turned back to Eggman. He nodded up to him, as though to signal he’d was ready for more answers.

 

“Alright. So from my understanding, there should be something hidden around this zone. Something with a lot of energy. Since you two are good at searching, especially with your high speeds, you should be able to find it fairly quickly. But hurry, the energy readings I’m getting are erratic, there is a chance it could disappear.” Eggman spat out. Shadow nodded as he didn’t catch the bluff or the entire trick.  

 

Sonic could only groan, not wanting to help the large man. All Eggman ever was, was bad news. And the fact that Shadow’s was easily persuaded to help him irritated him even more. 

 

“And Shadow? Would you be so kind as to find an emerald for me? As a favor?” Eggman asked. Hoping it would work.

 

“Apologies, but I’m going to have to pass,” Shadow rejected his request. He quickly dragged Sonic behind him as he walked away, off to find out what the “Something” could be. Sonic could only complain, not liking being hog-handled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord  
> https://discord.gg/AEytuxY


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sword.

A moment later Shadow was scowling, Sonic wouldn’t stop singing. He knew Sonic could sing, G.U.N had recordings of him singing after jumping off a helicopter. Why Sonic chose to sing like a dying goose on acid pissed him off to no end.

 

“Just because we’re still here doesn’t mean you can sing like something’s trying to kill you with helium,” Shadow complained in his fit as he continued to drag him along. 

 

“Well, you won’t let me run, so why not?” Sonic teased with a smirk on his face. He was obviously having fun annoying the black hedgehog.

 

“I don’t need you getting in the way, so it’s my decision,” Shadow barked at Sonic. Sonic just stared dumbfounded. He got back to his feet, tugging himself out of Shadow’s hold. 

 

“But seriously… Why Eggman?” Sonic sighed as the two walked through the zone.

 

“Does it look like we have a choice, Hedgehog?” was Shadows only reply. ”If you _ bothered _ to look around, you would notice that I'm stuck in a void with  _ you _ ”   

 

“Yeah but--- Wait! Why does it sound like it’s my fault!” Sonic yelled out. 

 

“Well, normally these things are always looping back to  _ you _ , Hedgehog!” Shadow yelled back.

 

Well, that oddly hurt Sonics’ feelings. He couldn’t figure out what it was that bothered him, but it made his chest hurt. 

 

“Well,  _ I’m sorry _ that people have been trying to kill me since I was like,  _ ten _ .” 

 

“It's nothing new, especially with  _ you _ ,” Shadow said, and he wasn’t wrong. Sonic attracting the biggest baddie was a curse as much as it was a gift.

 

“Well, that’s not _ my _ fault!” Sonic’s ears folded back as he yelled louder than before. He was letting his temper get ahead of him. With a quick ‘hmph’ he quickly boosted away.

 

“Dammit Sonic!” Shadow yelled out. He sighed, shaking his head as he let his arms drop to his sides. He was about to go after him when he saw the smallest of glimmers to his side. He turned around, examining what it could be. ‘ _ Sonic can wait’ _ He tugged rubble off the gleam, his eyes meeting with something he hadn’t expected to see. Underneath the rubble, he saw a handle.

 

_ “Is that a sword?”  _ The heck is a sword doing in Green Hills?

 

“Yes, and may you be so kind as to get me out of here? The dust is bothering my eyes.” 

 

_ “Did I say that out loud?”  _ Why was he repeating his thoughts out loud?

 

“Yes, now can you pull me out now?” Was the reply. Shadow walked towards the sword and  pulled at the handle, trying to get it out. A moment later, the sword was out, gleaming like it was freshly sharpened. Shadow tumbled back, tugging too hard to get it out. He stared at it in silence, rather dumbfounded. 

 

“Sir Lancelot, is that you?” The Sword asked. “Thank Nimue, I need you to help me find his Majesty Sonic.”

 

“Lancelot?” Shadow was pretty confused. Never in his life had he been called  _ ‘Lancelot’ _ . And  _ ‘his majesty?’ _

 

“I’m sorry, are you or are you not Sir Lancelot?” 

 

“No, I’m Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog,” Shadow replied. Who the hell was ‘Lancelot’

 

_ “Sweet Nimue, he must have hit his head when he came with me.”  _ The sword muttered out. That was rude. Shadow already disliked the sword. He’s already suffered amnesia before, it was a  _ reaally _ sore subject for him.

 

“Are you feeling odd anywhere Sir Lancelot? Do you have any head pains, aching bones?”

 

“What? No!” Stupid sword.

 

“Have you lost your hearing too? Your intelligence? Perhaps your sanity?”

 

“I lost my will to live,” He barked out. “Does that count?”

 

“Fair enough. Now can you  _ please _ take me to Lord Sonic?”

 

Shadow frowned at that, remembering an upset Sonic. He sighed in annoyance, shaking his head as he threw the sword over his shoulder. ‘Might as well look for him.’

 

He continued on his way, looking right and left for the blue hedgehog. Sonic was nowhere to be seen until he finally decided to check overhead to find that Sonic had been sitting right up on top of a loop, kicking his feet as his elbows rested on his knees. 

 

Shadow sighed with irritation as he kicked his heels together, rocketing up. He landed beside him, not a word as Sonic just silently glared up at him.

 

“What do  _ you _ want, Faker?” Sonic snarked, turning his attention back to the view. 

 

“To bring you this thing.” Shadow tossed Caliburn over to Sonic. He didn’t exactly expect a sword to suddenly be tossed over, quickly turning around to have it whack him handle-to-forehead. 

 

Sonic grunted, wincing while he held a hand over the spot it hurt. He glanced down at the sword, furrowing a brow. “Caliburn?”

 

“Lord Sonic! You have my sincere apologies, but you mustn’t leave your sword in an unfamiliar place all by itself.”

 

“Uhh… You do know I had no clue you were here, right?”

 

“Well, erm…” Caliburn was immediately tongue-tied as he was caught through his words. He cleared his throat, trying to find a snide remark and failing. 

 

“Either way, how did you get here? Don’t you belong in the castle?”

 

“That’s what I would like to know, King Arthur.”

 

_ “ _ It’s Sonic _ … and call me that again and I'll leave you to rust.” _ He quickly whispered out.

 

“How uncouth of you!” The sword spat out, causing Sonic to laugh. He had never realized how much he missed bickering with the sword  _ that probably held little respect towards him _ .

 

“I missed ya buddy,” Sonic said in happiness. His hand feeling the edge of the blade.

 

“And I, you Lord Sonic.”

 

Shadow watched in silence, somewhat happy Sonic had forgiven him. Or at least internally. He watched as Sonic rose to his feet, an almost regal aura surrounding him. Sonic then turned to Shadow with a smile.

 

“Thanks, Shads!” Sonic chimed, giving the black hedgehog a thumbs up.

 

Shadow’s eyes nearly widened from the gesture, turning his head as he let out a quiet scoff, glad that Sonic was happy. He quickly tilted his head, walking to where they last saw Eggman. Sonic followed with a grin, twirling Caliburn in his hand. He was a bit out of practice with it but was quickly getting back into it.

 

“So Caliburn, how’d ya end up here?” Sonic asked while he swung. “Gotta be an awesome story behind it.”

 

“That is something I would like to know myself in all honesty.” Caliburn replied. 

 

All Sonic could do was huff and continue walking. He was, unsurprisingly, bored again. Trying to alleviate his boredom, Sonic began to sing. It wasn’t anything amazing, but shadow began to listen in.A second later he stopped as they saw Eggman in his hover chair. Grinning at them, he ushered them forward.

 

“Did you find it?” Was his Immediate question. 

 

“We found this hunk of junk,” Shadow answered, Caliburn glared at the black hedgehog. 

 

“I’ll have you know I am quite the handy blade.” Caliburn defended, the whole bunch rolling their eyes to his remark before going back to their conversation. If Eggman was surprised by the talking blade, he hid it well. 

 

“Well, good job. I believe it to be a treasure from another world, since a new area just appeared over there,” Eggman pointed at a familiar place. It looked almost like an entrance to a Misty Lake. 

 

“Why are you being so helpful?” Sonic quietly asked, giving a squint of suspicion at the old man. He still remembered the time monster. The memory finally resurfacing, his suspicious stare turned to something even more. 

 

“You’re not using us for a second Time Eater, are you, Egghead?!” Sonic shouted, interrupted as Shadow placed a hand right on his shoulder.

 

“We don’t need this right now Sonic,” Shadow requested.

 

“But how can we trust him?” Sonic asked.

 

“Just do as I say hedgehog.”

 

“But-“

 

“Just do as I say!” Sonic flinched back at that rebuttal. A second later a retort was half thought up when suddenly.

 

“Silence!” Eggman shouted, slamming his fists on his machine. “We’re not going to get anywhere if  _ YOU _ keep bickering,” Eggman then pointed out at the blue hedgehog, Sonic’s ears pointing forward as his fists balled at his sides; His fists trembling as he yelled like an angry child. 

 

He then sighed and started walking towards the lake, seeing color bleed back around him. Entering the glimmering entrance seemed to have brought the world back to life. Sonic took a deep breath, let it all out and slumped his shoulders. He then straightened his back, shook his head, and walked forward. The lake was a small walk away, and Sonic wanted to enjoy the memories of the lake.

 

As he neared the lake, he saw the small island Nimue lived in and smiled at the memories. He walked towards the small boat on the coastline, Shadow following behind until he caught something odd happening with the water. Sonic was abruptly tugged back, the blue hedgehog letting out a gasp as he was startled from the sudden pull.

 

“Shadow! What in Chaos are you---”

 

_ “Shh! There’s something going on with the water,”  _ Shadow whispered in the blue hedgehog’s ear as Sonic’s back was up against his chest, Shadow’s hands on Sonic’s shoulders.

 

A figure began to appear, slowly walking from the lake. A smile began to grow on his lips, tugging his shoulders out of the grip of the black hedgehog’s. “Nimue! Hey!” Sonic called out, the pink hedgehog glancing up from tending to the life beneath the water. She then began to smile.

 

“Your Majesty! I thought you’d never return,” Nimue politely spoke as she approached the two, Shadow hiding behind Sonic as he glared at her with suspicion. Who was this Amy lookalike and why was she so Buddy-buddy?

 

Sonic had gotten into a kneel, bowing his head towards her. Sonic then quickly whacked Shadow behind the knees, causing his knees to buckle beneath him.

 

_ “Bow Faker, _ ” Sonic whispered. He wasn’t typically one for manners, but Caliburn had instilled into him that he bow when he first met her, and he wasn’t going to disrespect the Lady of the Lake with terrible manners, no matter how casual. He was a king after all.

 

Nimue was a tad bit surprised when he bowed and lifted her hand, muttering a surprised “Rise.”  

 

“Lancelot? Where is your armor?” Nimue had finally noticed the black hedgehog as she had stood back at the edge of the lake. She tilted her head, just back to smiling as she just shook it off. “You must’ve forgotten it at the smithy again, huh? Well, it’s a pleasant surprise to see you two back at the lake.”

 

“Gee, it’s great to be back. How ya been, M’Lady?” Sonic happily looped an arm into hers, causing her to blush and cover her mouth to prevent any form of laughter from escaping. 

 

Shadow only sat there on the one knee he was forced upon by the very blue hedgehog that had left his side. He squinted at the pair, then rose and decided to go on ahead; leaving the two to interact as his fists clenched with frustration. 

 

He had no clue on why he exactly felt that way. He was never bothered with Sonic talking to others before, however, just watching him flirt with Nimue just upset him; where it only made his chest hurt. 

 

It only took a while until Sonic and Nimue had realized Shadow had left. The blue hedgehog frantically looked around, reminding himself of the troubles of dragons and bandits along the land of Camelot. He began to panic as he saw the dust trails left from Shadows Hover Skates.

 

“I’m sorry Lady Nimue. My friend…” Sonic paused. “... has uhh wandered off and he doesn’t know Camelot as well as I do.” Nimue could only sigh, She missed Sonic, but she knew the type of person he was. She reluctantly let go of his arm and let him run towards the trail Shadow had left. 

 

Shadow was angry and he didn’t know why the pain in his chest wouldn’t leave, especially when he thought of Sonic’s chat with Nimue. _ “Why? Why does my chest hurt so much when I think of them?”  _  He sped up, the wind howling in his ears.

 

He blinked and didn’t notice the person in front of him appear, sending them both tumbling towards the ground. When he looked up, he saw his reflection, confusing him to no end. He then stood up, offering his hand to the other person, noticing the armor on the downed hedgehog as a single thought flew through his head. 

 

_ “This must be that Lancelot everyone keeps mentioning.” _

 

_ “Why do people keep bumping into me today,” _ Lancelot grumbled under his breath. He then grabbed Shadows hand, pulling himself up. When Lancelot looked up, he was met with his reflection without armor. He quickly tensed up, his blade ready to be unsheathed. 

 

“Who are you, why do you look like me?” Was the immediate question Lancelot had. His ruby sword glinting in the light. He was poised to attack, his power ready to be used at a whim.

 

“Put your sword down, I'm not looking for a fight,” Shadow said. Even with his words, he was ready to go, his muscles tensed for a fight.  A leaf began to fall. Their eyes slowly following the leafs movements.

 

When the leaf touched the ground, a sonic boom tore through the dirt path. Shadow was surprised at the speed they were going, his expectations on Lancelot much lower due to the era. A smirk began to grow on their faces, unseen because of the speed.

 

They were fighting at a level Lancelot didn’t think he would ever need to fight at, for who else but the king could go at a speed this fast?

 

Another sonic boom shredded the air, the hedgehogs’ form showing for a second, a sword clashing with a limiter ring.

 

“You fight well for a copy,” Lancelot said.

 

A slash and swipe happened seemingly at once, giving Shadow small cuts.

 

“Hmph, I could say the same to you,” He quickly shoved the palm of his hand into Lancelot's chest, eliciting a small gasp from the knight. “But still, I am _ far  _ better than you.” He flew back from the impact, landing on his feet. Lancelot landing on his back. He then quickly flipped up, landing on his heels.

 

Lancelot smirked, his sword pointed at his double. He quickly brought it back behind him ready to attack. He quickly began to draw energy, his sword humming with power.

 

Shadows eyes widened when he felt the energy building up. “ _ He knows chaos control?” _ He quickly gathered his own energy, preparing for one more attack.

 

They both readied their attack. Energy quickly swirling around their bodies.

 

_ “Chaos-“ _

 

They both suddenly disappeared from sight, wind swirling with power.

 

_ “-Punishment!” _

_ “-Control!” _

 

They both suddenly reappeared, time moving at a halt, sword, and fist ready to kill. Shadow attack was microseconds ahead of Lancelot's, slowly closing in on his face when they felt it.

 

_ “Stop.”   _ A  simple command, but the fight then suddenly came to a halt, time seemingly speeding back up. Sonics armored hands gripped firmly around the two black hedgehogs arms. When Lancelot noticed who it was that stopped their littles pat, he quickly got on a knee, his head bowed towards his king. Shadow huffed in annoyance, not that he showed it.

 

He suddenly noticed that Sonic was covered head to toe in shining golden armor, a crimson cape flowing behind him. Excalibur was glowing in his sheath, giving Sonic a more golden, royal glow. He was surprised by the armor, but it looked good on Sonic so he kept silent.

 

Sonic exchanged looks between the two black hedgehogs. Now that he thought about it, the two had met. Meaning that the Sonic crew lookalikes were just that. Lookalikes. Sonic raised a brow, a small smile as he chuckled. “So I’ve got two idiots duking it out now huh?”

 

He then looked over to Lancelot, a genuine smile growing on his lips.

 

“You may rise, Sir Lancelot.” He wasn’t sure where all these hoity-toity Knight manners were coming from, but he was happy that he at the very least knew the basics. Lancelot quickly stood up, his body giving away the question on his lips. Sonic had beat him to the punch.

 

“Lancelot, this is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog.” He then turned towards Shadow, his brow raised. “Any reason as to why you two idiots were fighting?” Sonic asked.

 

Shadow and Lancelot had then squinted at the blue hedgehog in golden armor, as though they had taken the name to heart. “Well,  _ your Highness _ . There must have been a mistake, you see,” He excused, looking off to the side as his cheeks slightly reddened in embarrassment. “I thought he was a witch or an illusion that runaway wizard had conjured up.” 

 

“Runaway wizard?” Sonic stopped, tilting his head to the attention of the armored black hedgehog. “Do you mean Merlina? Why are you guys still chasing her? I thought things were alright back here in Camelot.”

 

“You see my lord, she’s gone back to attacking people and we have no idea as to why. She and Percival and had been in the library at the time, and we cannot get answers from Percival due to her extensive injuries preventing her from speaking to us.”

 

“Is that so?” Sonic asked with a rather concerned stare before he let out a sigh. He spun his sword, resting the blade on the sheath of his golden armor, as he began to walk. “Alright, alright. I’ll go look for her, then. Just get Shadow to Lady Nimue”

 

“Excuse me?” Shadow barked, not entirely happy with the fact he thought he was practically being called weak. “I am not hiding away just so _ you _ can go find a fight! If we’re stuck here, we stick together, Hedgehog!”

 

“As by your command, your majesty.” Was Lancelot's immediate reply. He tugged Shadow by the arm, taking him back to Nimue’s lake. Sonic couldn’t help but snort, shielding his grin as he watched Shadow just get angry in the other black hedgehog’s grasp as they left. 

 

“Don’t worry about me Shadow! I’ll come back when it’s done!” Sonic called out, turning back to his destination. He then blasted down the path to find where the wizard could’ve been. 

 

Of course, that was pretty obvious as his castle off in the distance suddenly blew up in a purple hue; the purple hue slowly rising like a purple tinted tornado. He sighed as he shrugged, flying off towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord  
> https://discord.gg/AEytuxY


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> castle

Once he was nearly there he had found a wounded echidna in armor, with his leg trapped underneath a stone block created from the bricks of the castle. He ran right over, flipping up the helm as he stared at Gawain in shock. “Are you ok?” Was his first question, the echidna not even replying as he was struggling to reach for his sword. 

 

“...Not this again,” Sonic groaned, kicking the sword away. “You don’t need to kill yourself for ‘honor’. You didn’t do anything wrong; stop acting stupid,” Sonic crouched down, elbows resting on his knees as he just went nose-to-nose to the echidna. Gawain only faced him, then let out a sigh of defeat.

 

“You’re right, your Highness,” He answered, surprising Sonic, then turned back to the block to punch it off of him.

 

Sonic nearly yelped as it was launched at an incredible speed, the impact from the punch making a loud boom. He then reached out towards the knight, Gawain taking his hand and bringing himself up to his feet, his injury evident. He looked at the castle, his confusion evident by the echidnas' answer.

 

“We don’t understand what’s happening, one minute she’s in the castle library, studying some mysterious plant when she randomly went on a rampage.”

 

Sonic quickly looked at the purple haze surround his castle, his expression guarded.

 

He quickly flew towards the center of the haze. He tried looking through the fog. When that was unsuccessful he quickly flicked his wrist, a sharp wind following through. He saw Merlina in the air, gripping her head in pain. He saw her mouth moving in silent screams, but no true sounds were heard. He has flown closer to her when he heard it. Manic  whispering

 

_“-op it stop it, get away, stop it. It hurts. Stop i-_ ” Sonic quickly flew behind her, his hand chopping at her neck, swiftly knocking her out and catching her in his arms. Sonic frowned as he slowly flew back down to the ground, landing on the clean green grass beneath them. Gawain slowly walked up to them, Sonic turning his head to stare as Gawain fell down to a knee, bowing his head as he gave the red knight a smile.

 

“You may Rise Sir Gawain,” was his command. The echidna slowly rising to his feet a moment later. 

 

“Apologies, your Highness. I forgot it made you uncomfortable.” The knight then grunted in pain, his knees buckling in pain. Sonic quickly went to his side, holding Merlina and Gawain in his arms.

 

He slowly flew to the other side of the castle, towards where he vaguely remembered the barracks to be. He swiftly landed at the barrack doors, his armor slowly disappearing, his gauntlet staying. He called out, hoping someone would come. A moment later a coyote came out, his blond hair capturing Sonic’s attention. 

 

“‘Twan, is that you?”

 

“Je ne comprehend,” The coyote replied, furrowing a brow as he rose the guard that covered his eyes. “Your Highness qui est Twan?” He questioned, tilting his head as he didn’t expect Sonic to exactly be around. “Pourquoi Es-Tu revenue ici?” He continued to question, Sonic entirely confused as he just stared; dumbfounded and not understanding. 

 

A white hedgehog then walked out, just awkwardly exchanging glances between the two. The coyote turned to him, muttering something beneath his breath. He nodded, turning back to Sonic with a smile. “He said that he doesn’t understand who ‘Twan is and why you’re back.”

 

“..I don’t know.” The white hedgehog furrowed a brow as he examined him from head to toe. He lifted the two from Sonic’s arms with his psychokinesis, taking his attention to the two as he left Sonic with the coyote. 

 

The two exchanged a long segment of silence, staring at each other as they both experienced awkwardness. Sonic then cleared his throat. The coyote immediately turned his whole figure to the hedgehog, approaching him to kneel down on his knee and… oddly enough, plant a kiss on the top of his hand. 

 

Sonic was just weirded out and confused, eyes wide as one eyebrow kept lowered. “What… What’s that for?!” Sonic squawked, tugging his hand out of the coyote’s to shake it. Sonic felt a small blush grow on his face so he quickly looked away. The coyote just smirked, getting back up to his feet as he kept his hand on the handle of his sword as he was aware at all times.

 

“I am Antor. C’est un Plaisir de Vous rencontrer,” He greeted him, giving a bow before Sonic immediately waved his hands. “Alright, dude, alright! I don’t understand what you’re saying, can you please at least speak some English?”

 

“A-as you wish, your highness,” Antor struggled. He wasn’t very fluent in English, as the white hedgehog that had left was always his translator. Sonic felt a tad bit guilty at that. He understood the difficulty of a language barrier, him not being able to speak English until he was 13.

 

“O-or at the very least teach me a bit of French.” Sonic quickly added, Antor staring at him in silence before gesturing back to the direction the white hedgehog went. “He knows how.” He shortly replied. 

 

“Then I suppose I’ll be seeing him pretty soon, huh?”

 

“There is also the princess’s handmaid or my wife,” He continued to struggle to translate himself. Sonic nodded, a smile as he patted the knight’s shoulder. “I promise I’ll learn how to talk to you buddy.”

 

“Que?” Antor asked, not understanding what had been said. Sonic just chuckled, waving to him before dashing off towards where the white hedgehog had gone. 

 

Sonic quickly searched for the white hedgehog, his pride and a small amount of guilt told him he needed to learn how to speak French, he liked making friends and if a language barrier got in the way he’d just break it down.

 

At least, after he checked up on Shadow. Chaos knows how much of a handful he could be at times. He turned himself with a hand in the grass, skidding to a drift before running straight for the lake. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Discord  
> https://discord.gg/AEytuxY


End file.
